botefandomcom-20200214-history
Jorhan
Jorhan was a force sensitive Kyuzo male who served the Galactic Empire during the Rise of the Empire era. He was the Grand Inquisitor, head of the Inquisitorius, and commanded all the Inquisitors. He mainly traveled with his subordinate, Prosset Valen. He owned many ships, which he used to patrol the galaxy. He owned a research station on his home planet of Phatrong. This research station housed mamy beasts, until they were removed to make room for Anaclagon. History Jorhan was born on Phatrong in a small village. At the age of two, he was brought to the Jedi Temple, where he trained along side fellow Jedi Nerit Callaws. When Order 66 was executed, Nerit and Jorhan were inside the temple. They encountered Vader, and Nerit was defeated. Jorhan was tempted and joined Vader on the conquest. In 8 BBY, Jorhan assumed command of a Praetor-II Class Battlecruiser. He also commanded a large fleet, which he took great pride in. Jorhan met Prosset Valen, whom he trained They then traveled back in time through a portal on Tython, to Anchorhead in 3565 BBY. He then aquired the HK droid HK-47, and traveled to Taris, where he killed Revan. After killing Revan, he bought T3-M4, and teamed up with Canderous Ordo. They then enlisted the help of Kandon Ark, and escaped Taris with Bastila Shan. After that, they joined forces with Malak, Calo Nord, and Darth Bandon. After a portal opened to the Clone Wars, they traveled through and joined forces with the CIS on Mygeeto. After fighting the Republic over Coruscant, Vitiate arrived, and they fled and returned to the present. Jorhan secretly started breeding Anaclagon. They traveled to the ruins of Carida, where Prosset fought and killed a Fyrnock beast. They then returned to the Clone Wars, where they joined Malak once, again as they prepared for a final battle against Vitiate. During the battle, Prosset and Jorhan went back to the present and met Bormo Pluck. Also there was Titties (Imperial Inquisitor), S’teve Rogeers, and others. After everyone went to sleep, they woke up to find the ship abandoned. A man named Ariek appeared, who guided them to the bridge. They found a recording that documented events in the medical bay, so they went there. They found a recording of Bormo and his crew being attacked, along with much blood, and droid scraps. They found that an Unidentified Sith Lord had attacked them, and that he was coming for them next. Ariek said that it demanded a sacrifice, so Jorhan stepped up to it. As Jorhan walked, Ariek held everyone back and let Jorhan face it alone. Jorhan was struck by lightning, but took it. He then blocked several saber strikes, until the Sith Lord loomed over him. He then stabbed the Sith Lord, killing them both and saving everyone else. Legacy Weapons and Equipment Jorhan utilized both Vibroclaws, and a single bladed lightsaber. He also used a helmet life support system set, as well as a Stealth Generator. Personality and Traits